Water be not Peaceful
by Undomitable
Summary: Anchuan is a pirate, aspiring to be the skipper of his own flying ship. His ambitions are cut short by the appearance of a pirate captain, one fearless woman, hard to amuse and frighteningly adept. Despite her disdain towards him and his annoyingly blithe disposition, they sail together to find both prize and peril through thankfully turbulent waters.
1. Chapter 1: Aeronautical Technicalities

Co-Writer of this story is my friend SJ Rivera.

Disclaimer: NEOPETS and all related indicia are trademarks of Neopets, Inc. However, all characters in this story were created by myself and SJ Rivera.

* * *

Anchuan the water Wocky fumbled with the rope, droplets grating from his hand as he succeeded in a tight grip on the flailing tether. He heaved backwards, digging the heels of his boots into the wooden deck and turning the lateen sail in the desired direction. With great deliberation he tied down the rope to its peg, and then turned to the burly Ogrin, whose job it was.

"_That's_ how you turn the ship. See? The sail's running fore and aft again." he said, motioning tiredly above him. The Ogrin looked up and grunted, his face permanently set in a scowl. Anchuan took a deep breath, somewhat winded by his effort, and walked past the other neopet, patting him on the shoulder as he passed. This earned him a growl, though now he was newly preoccupied by something, and did not notice.

In a few seconds, he was at the port-side railing of the Shenkuu sky ship, peering out through the clouds at the ocean below them.

"Captaaiin!" he yelled, turning his head, his eyes focused on something in the distance. There was no response, and ignoring the glances of the other crew, he ran below deck, through the cargo, down some more steps, and out onto a small under-hanging. His pirate hat brushed the bottom of the ship as the Wocky leaned into a speaking pipe.

"Captain?" he called again.

This time a smooth, stuffy voice answered. "Yes, Anchuan? What is it?" Anchuan very much disliked that voice, but it was such fun to imitate. He resisted the urge to do so now, trying not to imagine the captain in his odd hat, and made haste in explaining.

"We've got another one, cap'."

"It's pirate, is it?"

"Yes. I can see the flag..." The Wocky squinted both eyes. "An Eyrie skull, if I ever saw one. No crossbones, but there's a sword and a feather."

"Good. Tell the crew to prepare to board and stay above the cloud cover."

"And if you stay in that cabin of yours, cap', they might start thinking _I'm_ the skipper o' this ship."

"Not yet, first mate." The captain said, amusement in his voice. "I'll be up when you're ready."

With that, Anchuan leapt back up the steps and headed back to the deck. Then, all of a sudden, the ship lurched violently. Many barrels fell forward and started to roll towards the front of the hold. The Wocky yelped as one of them crashed into his legs and sent him falling backwards. He was saved by a well-placed hammock, swinging under him as the ship continued to dip. Gritting his teeth, he stood up and raced to the open deck. They had dropped under the clouds, and their quarry was only just below them, a little ways to their left.

"So much for taking them by surprise." muttered Anchuan, and he started to direct the other deckhands. "Get the back windmills going! We're going to hit the water if you numb-nuts can't steady her out!" There was more shouting from across the deck, and with a sigh he stomped along the side of the ship to the captain's cabin.

As his right boot came down, the ship heaved upwards again, hovering for a few moments in steadiness, but then tilted sideways, so that the Wocky stumbled back and then crashed into the railing with a loud "Oof!" Several other neopets skidded down along with him, then, grabbing whatever they could, worked their way back to right the rocking ship again.

In the meantime, Anchuan held on to the top of the railing, his top half threatening to pull the rest of him overboard as he leaned precariously at the ship's edge. Drops of water fell from his face and hands. Breathing hard, he realized he could see the other ship underneath him. And there, standing with her eyes narrowed, was a blue Eyrie. She had long, black hair and a wooden leg. Around her, also looking up at him, were a dozen pirates or so, each grim faced, slightly confused, and mostly rugged, though none looked as unyielding as her. It was then that he saw the cannons, about half of them on the deck turned up at the sky ship.

He stared at the blue Eyrie, all thoughts of boarding the ship gone. She stared back, and he found his lips moving.

"Ah... Hullo there." He offered a weak smile, and then, as if to stop him from further talking, the ship groaned and leaned starboard to straighten once more, pulling him back. He held fast, however, and his smile grew a little as he continued to gaze at the Eyrie.

"Don't mind us. We just had some... Aeronautical technicalities... Um, how's the pirating business... Going?"


	2. Chapter 2: Fish out of Water

The Eyrie stared at him, eyebrows slightly raised, giving him a ridiculing expression. "'Aeronautical technicalities'? R'you stupid or somethin'?"

Anchuan chose his words carefully. "You think me simple minded, but perchance I glimpse the Sword of Damocles, or if a prize as sweet as May awaits, my intellect may fathom such a time to be brandished."

He looked rather pleased with himself, and the Eyrie's gaze never faltered. "I was wrong. You're not stupid. You're just an idiot. Does this idiot come with a name?"

"Anchuan. You?"

"Cap'n W."

"You're not a captain."

"Oh, really? And might I ask why not?"

"You don't look like one."

"Ah," she said, a dangerous smile covering her face. "You're under the impression that the only good pirate cap'ns are men." She frowned at him, turning instead to the Jetsam standing next to her. "Shoot him."

"Aye, Cap'n."

"Oh, and uh, loot the junk." She turned, about to leave the deck.

"OI!" She turned back to the Wocky who had shouted at her. "How do you plan to get up here?"

The Eyrie whispered something to the Jetsam and he pulled out a pistol and fired. The shot missed the Wocky, hitting instead a shocked-looking powder Mynci standing a bit behind him. He turned back to look down at the ship, only to find himself face to face with the Eyrie. "'Ello, laddie." He cursed himself. She had wings.

Anchuan reached for his sword, but the Eyrie was faster. In half a second, she had a blunderbuss between his eyes.

"You seem familiar, 'ave I threatened you before?" She was standing in front of him, tail swishing back and forth angrily. It was her gun that was poking him in the nose. It seemed to take a moment for the crew to realize she was there, but when they did, they looked unsure about what it was they were supposed to do. "So then. I'm sure these men wouldn't be fool enough to dub you their leader, so where's yer cap'n?"

The Wocky didn't answer her; though his eyes flickered to where she assumed the captain's quarters were. She cocked the gun. "I'll ask ya again, mate. Where is yer cap'n?"

The Wocky sighed inwardly. This was a tight fix. How was he ever going to become a captain like this?

"All right, all right. You needn't bother with things like that." He tapped the barrel of the gun. "I'll get the captain."

"He's already here." A haughty voice said, and they turned. A frowning Lenny stood outside his cabin, one wing tucked in his coat, one of his half-hooded eyes gazing imperiously at the two neopets. Anchuan watched Captain W.'s eyes wander up, and, yes there was a most ridiculous hat, like stacked bamboo steamers.

The captain Eyrie narrowed her eyes for half a second. "Seems like this whole ship's run by looneys." She moved her arm so that the gun now pointed at him. "I'll be taking yer valuable cargo, now. Kindly direct your crew to start unloadin'."

Behind her, Anchuan gestured to his captain, making big explosion motions to indicate cannons. The captain simply set his beak and said, "What makes you believe I shall accept?"

She rolled her eyes as if everyone responded to her this way, and called over the side of the ship. "Grapplin' hooks!" Immediately, there was a hiss of air, and five hooks shot up over the railing. She raised her eyebrows at the Lenny. "If yeh'd rather die than let go o' yer loot, I'd be happy to oblige yeh. My crew c'n take care o' the rest if yers is just as unwillin'."

There were a few moments of silence, in which she let the other Lenny think it over. In that small space of time, Anchuan tried to further signal his captain. I'll take care of her. Then we fly high, yeah? Unfortunately, the Wocky's sign language was not the most legible, and the captain squinted, trying to decipher it.

Finally Anchuan gave up. He stood to his full height and lunged, attempting to grab the blue Eyrie's sash and swing her around. He managed to seize her, but no sooner had he moved than she whipped her gun to his chest and pulled the trigger.

The loud _bang_ shook the air, as the crew stood shocked and she stared at the Wocky, her face hard. Water spilled through his jacket, turning the fabric a darker shade of red and spilling onto the deck. "Stupid fool..." she muttered through her beak, and then froze. The water Wocky's grip didn't falter, but instead tightened as he coughed and smiled at her.

"Hello."

And with that he launched her in the air with surprising strength, pivoting as he swung her around and up. She was light, being an Eyrie, and in being one she spread her wings and straightened herself in midair.

She cursed herself. He was water. "Well, if yeh wanna fight... BOARD SHIP!" she commanded, and five of her crew started to climb the ropes.

Anchuan wasn't paying attention. He was busy shouting orders to the deckhands to get moving, and what were they doing, waiting around, there were pirates incoming! At that, they got to work in a frenzy, tugging ropes, spinning windmills, and soon enough, the ship began to rise. Those that weren't working for the ship's escape were fighting Captain W.'s oncoming crew, and the yells and cries of the pirates was matched by the clang of swords and gunshots. The water Wocky raced to the railing and flung off the hooks, then grunted as a neopet grabbed him from behind. He flung him overboard, too, and the flailing Jetsam splashed into the ocean.

Above the fray, Captain W. barked an order to the pirates still on her ship. "_Fire the harpoon_!" Her crew crowded around a device on her ship, and through widened eyes Anchuan could see the long, pointed spear, attached to a sturdy cable. The captain, saw too, and even in the midst of battle the Lenny flapped his wings hard, taking up a squirming Kacheek in his talons, and dropped him into the group surrounding the harpoon. He stuck to this tactic, and with him his crew succeeded in ridding their ship of enemy pirates. The Eyrie cursed at them and abandoned her fighting to save those in danger of falling to their death. It was not going to hold off the coming of the harpoon forever, though, and using the time his captain had given him, Anchuan cut the rope holding the main sail. It's turned in the wind, and the ship turned suddenly with it. He backed up to the ship's edge, watching the sail, and then peered back over his shoulder, hoping he was not too late.

He did not even have time to gasp as the harpoon entered his back, ripping through his jacket to burst out of his chest, and then he was being jerked back, over the railing and down through the clouds, reaching for the Shenkuu ship in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3: To Capture a Wave

The Wocky opened his eyes, and found himself looking up at Captain W. She was frowning at him, disgusted. "Brig," she said, and Anchuan was roughly picked up by both arms. He managed to shake one of them free, but when he turned for the other one, the Skeith had been replaced by the captain. How she moved that fast, he'd never know. She glared at him, holding him roughly by the arm. Though he was a head taller than her, she still seemed to tower over him. She personally escorted him into the ship's brig, and locked the door of the cell. But she didn't leave. She leaned against the bars, looking him over.

"Yer slippery, I'll give you that. Wot I want to know is what you were doing on that ship, and how much you're willin' to give up fer yer freedom."

"Freedom?"

"Well, sir Wocky, I don't like yeh. Nor do I want to tolerate yeh. An' I have the perfect way to get rid o' yeh."

"How would that be?"

"My sister is engaged to a detective. Ergo, I needn't worry 'bout getting arrested. However, I can throw whomever I want into jail. Savvy?"

The Wocky gave a rueful smile. "Jail, you say. If you're hoping I'll pay my share of loot, well, it ain't mine anymore." She gave him a questioning look, and he continued. "You want to know what I was doing on the _Bao Zi Long_? I was first mate, and no less. But not any more, if I don't get back up there. You aren't the only one who's sick of me, Captain W. She with those scallywags for a crew won't come back for me, much less to hand over a single doubloon for my release."

Captain W. leaned back and folded her arms. "Don't yeh have wages? There's a national bank, yeh know."

He shrugged. "No prey, no pay. And what's in the bank ain't mine to withdraw, neither."

"Yer not doin' such a good job talking yerself outta this."

"I figure you're not one to be talked out of." He took a sharp intake of breath. "No, I think I'll take a chance with this detective of yours."

The edge of her beak curled slightly at that, and she knocked on the bars of his cell. "Confident yeh'll get back to ol' Steamer Hat, are yeh?"

"Believe it or not, he's the only one who likes me, weirdo as he is."

"Well, that makes two o' yeh."

"Weirdo I am not, nor does my wit contain _little_ prowess." Anchuan turned and looked her in the eyes. He noticed a scar under her right one, and nodded to it. "Strange place to let a foe take a swipe at ya."

Her brows furrowed as she glanced at it. "It weren't a foe. I was tryin' t'prove somethin'."

He smiled up at her. "Well, that makes two of us."

The Eyrie looked down at him along her beak, then turned and started to walk away. "Stay put an' yeh'll get yer chance with the detective. If yeh be a problem," She glanced back at him, pausing on the stairs. "We keelhaul you back to port and I throw yeh to my _sister_."

"Is she another Winged Terror?"

"No. Hates heights. However, she's a learned in Ice Magic."

"Ooohh… You _would_ do that, too."

"And another thing." She said, her wooden leg disappearing as she stepped above.

"Hmm?" He asked, searching for her in the direction she'd gone.

She appeared as a shadow above him, through an opening covered with rusted bars. "No pukin' in the brig."

* * *

Captain W. sighed as she set quill to parchment. Scops was a fast enough flier, she supposed; he should get this to her sister in time enough to get ready for an annoying little whatever he was.

_Morning Ruse,_

_I'm making port in the Haunted Woods a bit earlier than I expected. We were recently in combat with a Shenkuu junk, and since then I've acquired a… Wocky. Calls himself Anchuan. He was previously the boat's first mate. Now he's in my brig, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do with him. I'm bringing him to you and Ino, maybe I could arrange for him to be locked up? He's annoying the barnacles out of me. Oh, and, uh, he's water. Anything you can do to… persuade him into behaving?_

_-Blue_

Sighing, she rolled up the piece of parchment before summoning the Whoot to her. Slowly she tied the piece of paper to his leg, telling him to take it to Ruse. She watched him fly away over the open sea.

Anchuan was conscious and complaining as two members of her crew dragged him onto shore. He claimed he was 'perfectly capable of walking himself' and that 'they weren't doing any good for his pride'. Blue ignored him, searching instead for a glimpse of her sister. Seeing nothing, she turned back to the ship, shouting orders about getting reloaded on supplies, particularly limes and tangerines. A white Bori tapped her on the shoulder, and the pirate turned, giving her sister a fierce one-armed hug in the process.

Ruse faced the Wocky, a curious look on her face. "This is him, eh?"

"Aye. Annoying little brute he is. Did you an' the detective figure out anything we can pin him for?"

"Not so far, but he looks the type we can. I asked Trek, and she said we could arrest him for a few weeks while we're trying."

The Wocky spoke up. "Do I get a say in this?"

"Stow it."

* * *

The French doors to the station suddenly slammed open as a Darigan Wocky entered, looking extremely peeved. Her yellow eyes gleamed and a red frock coat billowed around her. "_What the HELL have you done with my brother_!?" She shouted before spotting Blue and turning on her, pointing dramatically at the Eyrie. "You! Are you this Captain W. that I've heard about?"

Blue's answer was hesitant. "Ye-es… why?"

The Wocky's answer was to sprint towards the Eyrie and throw a fist to her face. Blue felt the skin on her eyebrow split open. She glared at the Wocky as blood obscured her vision. "What was that fer?" she asked, but in response she simply received another fist flying at her. This time the Wocky missed, but she then aimed a knee to the captain's chin. Blue's head went backward with this blow and she fell into a wall, knocking down a few pictures, the Wocky descending upon her. Blue feinted a punch to the Wocky's nose, hitting her mouth instead with her elbow. The Wocky staggered to a standing position, Blue did the same, ready this time. The Wocky came at the captain, and Blue sidestepped her and dug her hip into the Wocky's side, following up with a knee to her stomach as she doubled over in pain. The wind was knocked out of her and Blue brought her fist onto the back of her neck, causing the Wocky to fall to the ground.

Blue looked up, suddenly aware that the detective, Officer Trek, and Ruse were all staring at her, and realized how much of a ruckus their brouhaha had caused. She sighed and looked down at the Darigan Wocky, who, while still conscious, was dazed. "Sorry abou' that… Are you alright?"

The Wocky groaned as Blue, aided by her sister, managed to haul her into a standing position. "Ow…"

"Sorry, mate. The swellin'll go down in a bit." The Eyrie and her sister got the Wocky into a chair, and Ruse handed her a towel she'd produced from who-knows-where. The Wocky held it to her bleeding lip as she slowly looked around the station. Then she looked at the captain curiously, and grinned. "You're pretty strong."

Blue clicked her tongue. "Wot did yeh attack me fer?"

The Wocky spat blood into the towel. "I heard you were the one who locked up my brother."

"Tha's no reason to come an' attack people."

She scoffed. "And what _reason_ do you have for keepin' him here? I just wanna seem him, a'ight?"

The detective spoke up. "I'm afraid he'll have to be thawed out first…"


	4. Chapter 4: Cold as Can Be

The first thing Anchuan registered was a pair of large, yellow eyes, half obscured by a mop of coarse, brown hair.

"Annnchuaan? Can you hear me?"

The water Wocky groaned. He hated the sensation of being frozen. He could feel the particles that made him just— halt, suspended in their unfinished movements. Suddenly he caught view of two, curved horns, and he realized who was standing in front of him. "Zhenavieve!" His eyes widened. "What are you— ouch!"

"Stupid!" his sister exclaimed as she clipped him on the ear. Behind her, Captain W. nodded solemnly. "How could you let yourself get into this mess? We were so worried about you! Do you know what your damn captain did?" She yanked him with both hands by the collar of his jacket. He started shaking his head quickly. "He went and got himself a new first mate! You've been replaced! That rotten old steam-brain!" And she let him go and hugged him briefly. He couldn't move. He was stunned. Replaced? Him? By... The Steam-Brain?

Zhenavieve turned from her brother to glare at the Draik detective. For the longest moment the room was silent. "You're Ino, then, the _detective_?"

"That would be me." he nodded, and Ruse came up beside him, glaring at her. But the Darigan Wocky was not looking for a fight. Instead, her furrowed brows deepened, and she directed her glare to the floor.

"They were right. The law's always against us." She flicked up the collar of her frock coat and grabbed her brother's arm. "Come. We are going _home_."

The word _home_ seemed to shake Anchuan into talking. "Surely we aren't walking all the way to Shenkuu? And you can't carry the both of us flying, either."

Zhenavieve stopped, as if she hadn't thought of this yet. "But Mom's waiting for us. Her and Qulang and Masqiv..."

"We'll be traveling by night, in the _Haunted Woods_..."

"I ain't afraid of no woods."

"I know, but..."

While they argued, Officer Trek spoke with Detective Ino. The green Aisha had an eyebrow raised. "Should we detain her, too? We actually could put her away for assault. And it looks like she might pose a problem."

Ino watched the two Wockies, the sister's words becoming less and less fierce. He turned his head the Blue, about to ask what she wanted with the brother, but a loud hiss made him return his gaze to the siblings.

It was Zhenavieve, and she flicked her tail irritably as she said, "All right! You stay here, then." Her expression started to fade into painful defeat, and she spoke without looking at her brother. "Ma won't be happy."

"She'll live. You too, Zhen. I'll be fine."

They shared one last hug, and she departed, her red frock coat whipping behind her.

As soon as she was gone, the water Wocky looked at Ino. "Thanks for not arresting her." he said. "She's always been like that, ready for a fight... But Captain W. could handle her well enough, right, Captain?" The blue Eyrie shrugged, brushing the split at her brow. Anchuan took a deep breath and sighed. "I apologize for my sister. If she listens to me, she won't be involved in this any further." And to everyone's surprise he dropped to his knees and bowed. Blue nearly rolled her eyes, expecting a volley of poetic words to spew from the Wocky's mouth, but he simply faced the white Bori and the detective and said, "If the interrogation is over, I'll go and have a lie down now." He headed back to his cell, the tip of his tail still dripping as it defrosted.

Blue followed him, waving off her sister as she stepped forward as well. Hell of a nuisance as he was, the Eyrie was slightly disturbed by this serious Anchuan; it was as if he had been physically _beaten_. Then again, he'd been officially ousted from his ship. With no ship, no captain or crew, no work to be done, he was a pirate that wasn't a pirate. The words of his sister reverberated through her mind as her wooden leg clunked in rhythm against the floor.

_"The law's always against us."_

* * *

"Did yeh say you were from Shenkuu?"

The Wocky looked up at the Eyrie leaning against the bars of his cell. "Well, yeah, why else would you expect me to be on a junk?"

She ignored this question, instead stood staring at him silence, pondering her next words. "I was right," she said after awhile. "I _'ave _threatened yeh before."

Anchuan frowned, confused. "Huh?"

"I'm from Shenkuu as well…. In fact, I think I went to school with yeh… though yeh were a few grades older than me. 'Twas yer sister I remembered."

"You… you know my sister?"

"Aye. Calls herself Zhenavieve, yes?"

Anchuan nodded.

"Lovely," she muttered under her breath. "So it _is _you."

"What?"

"Do you want a job on me ship?"

"I'm sorry?" he asked, not sure if he'd heard correctly.

"Do you want a job on me ship?" she repeated, slowly.

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with my sister?"

"I owe 'er a favor."

"…But if you know her… why didn't she recognize _you_?"

"I used to be a Wocky like yerself."

"But how–?"

"Long story short; I was a magma Wocky, I accidentally drank a morphing potion, _poof! _I'm an Eyrie, my owner got mad and abandoned me, and I ran away to become pirate. Do ye want a job, or would you rather hang?"

"Hanging?"

"Well," she paused and sighed, shifting her weight off of her wooden limb. "The only thing we can arrest you for is being a pirate. Something I wouldn't wanna do being a pirate meself. Savvy?"

"So… you're just gonna let me be in your crew? As what?"

"You've got to start like everybody else. Cabin Boy or Powder Mynci. Pick one."

"You mean I have to start over?"

Her cutlass was through the bars and at his throat. "I'm _tryin' _to be reasonable! Yeh've gotta work yer way up like ev'rybody else! Now do ye wanna be hanged, or do yeh wanna second chance?! These don't come up much fer pirates!" The sword lowered. "Do yeh want the job or don't yeh? I can just as easily leave you here for them find something. And if they do… yer little sister's never going ta forgive you, and then she'll track down one of the most feared pirate crews known to Neopet kind."

He stared at her for a moment, thinking, Blue was sure, about his family. She knew hers meant everything to her, and she was sure that, pirate or not, he would say yes.

"Agreed. On the condition that I can get a better position."

"You're not in the position to be making deals, but alright. I'll just go an' tell Ino what I wanna do with yeh." With that, she replaced the sword to its sheath and left the room.

* * *

"You want to _what_?"

"I'm gonna to hire 'im. I'm sorry for wasting yer time, detective, but I… something tells me that the lad's got promise. Besides, it's the worst thing in the world for a pirate to lose his position. It happened to me, and look how far I got. I'm sorry Ino."

"But—" began Ruse.

A glance from her sister caused the Bori to fall silent. The Draik nodded to the captain and handed her the key to the cell. "I hope you know what you're doing."


	5. Chapter 5: Starting with GoodBye

It was relishing to feel the wind lashing about him again. He was a pirate once more, and one of Captain W's, at that. The water Wocky felt grateful to the Eyrie, excited to set sail, and curious about his new ship and crew-mates. The captain was standing at the edge of the shore, facing the water. Anchuan grinned unconsciously at her back, fingering the small braid to the right of his face and thinking how she was better than old Steamer-Hat in every way imaginable. She turned then, and catching his grin, she cast him a look.

"Oh, I—" he muttered.

"I shall give you yer orders as soon as we depart, lad. I'm feelin' gracious today, so I'm appointing you cabin boy."

The Wocky sighed with a wistful smile. "Aye, Capitán." He stepped towards the ship, taking no notice of the captains exasperated head shake, and examined the _Nevermore_ with perceptive eyes, in particular the stern. It was quite magnificent, for a water ship. But maybe he could do something about that...

Anchuan walked aboard, murmuring poems to himself.

"Feeling gracious, are we?" said a throaty voice.

The Wocky halted, and looked up. On the ship's stern stood a mutant Draik, his back slightly bent as if his spine would not allow it to straighten. His wings, half spread, were leathery and cracked like the rest of his greenish body.

"Masqiv." said Anchuan pleasantly. "You're looking well. Did you and Qulang come to check up on me?"

"Actually, I am with your sister, without Qulang, for once." The Draik smiled, showing his pointed, yellow teeth. "Zhenavieve is having a talk with the Eyrie captain."

The Wocky looked shocked. "Oh no, I told her no more fighting... She shouldn't be more involved like—"

"Don't worry; she really _is_ just going to talk with the captain. I'm here to see how you're doing, and to rescue you, if need be."

A sigh of relief came from the Wocky. "Thank you, Masqiv, but I won't need any rescuing. I've made my peace with Captain W."

"Peace..." The Draik stared at Anchuan thoughtfully, then peered out over the sea. "Ān... Yes." He chuckled. "I see. We will relay the news to your mother and Qulang."

"Why didn't she come, too?"

"She wanted to see you off, but I convinced her she was needed for more important... work. When Zhenavieve told me everything, we decided not to talk to Qulang about your detainment... Let alone your freezing."

The meaning of Masqiv's words came to Anchuan at once. "You don't think— She wouldn't... Would she?"

"No." laughed the Draik. "She's not Zhenavieve. I don't know what happened in Qulang's past, but it's given her a profound grudge against injust authorities. What she doesn't know won't cloud her future judgment on the detective and his fiancée, if she ever meets them."

"Mmm." Anchuan nodded. "They really are good people."

Masqiv gave him a knowing look. "Always the conciliator."

* * *

A Darigan Wocky alighted on the round window of the captain's cabin, flapping her wings a little as she settled. The blue Eyrie inside was surprised to see her, but for her raised eyebrows, she didn't show it.

"If yer looking' for yer brother, he's out on the deck."

"I know. I came with someone else. He's talking to him. I'm here to talk to you." Zhenavieve swung her legs through the open window and sat there, looking the captain up and down. "Look, I know you're pretty strong, and from your ship and crew I can guess you're a good captain."

Blue nodded her thanks. "Can yeh now… But?"

"But nothing. I'm hoping that'll be best for my brother. And you _will_ do your best to take care of him?"

The captain sat down and laughed softly. "I can't guarantee much if he annoys the hell outta me or my crew." Then under the Wocky's glare, she added, "Don't worry. He'll be better off 'ere than he ever was on that... Wot was it? Boots Lang?"

"Bao Zi Long." Zhenavieve breathed with a laugh, and then her face became serious again. "There's another thing, though. Don't ever freeze him like that again."

"I won't. But it's my sister who knows the magic."

"It doesn't matter who does it, just make sure it doesn't happen again. It's for your good, just as much as his, if not more..." The Darigan Wocky started to climb out the window.

"And how do yeh propose I control the little bugger when he gets annoyin'?" asked the captain.

Zhen turned back to her and made hand movements around the top of her head. "His ears." she explained. "Smack 'im there and he'll shut up."

Blue grinned. "Good t'know."

The Wocky continued to make her way out the window, but the captain stopped her, remembering a question she'd meant to ask her. "You remember a magma Wocky, back when yeh were in school?"

She stared at the Eyrie for a moment, her eyes narrowing in puzzlement and scrutiny, and then the side of her mouth curled, making a wry smile. "Now you really gotta take care of 'im."

"One more thing." said Blue, looking thoughtful. "What did yeh mean that time, 'bout the law bein' against yeh?"

Zhenavieve smiled mirthlessly. "That," She opened her wings wide. "Is part of Qulang's story. I don't know what happened in that girl's past, but it's given her a profound grudge against injust authorities. See ya, then." And she jumped into the sky.

She found her brother with Masqiv near the back of the ship.

The Draik was saying, "Flying ships require great magic, not to mention the proper windmills and sails. The magic originates from Shenkuu. This is not a Shenkuu ship."

"But you're a mage, aren't you? Is there no spell you know...?" Anchuan's question trailed off as he caught the Draik's expression.

"It's not as simple as that. I am skilled in some script magic of transportation, yes, but to make a ship fly... That is beyond my power. You also forget I am _not_ from Shenkuu." He blinked at Anchuan. "Most of what I've learned comes from the Haunted Woods."

The water Wocky looked crestfallen. "Then is there no chance I may sail the sky?"

Masqiv looked down helplessly, thinking. Finally he took a deep breath, glanced at Zhenavieve, and said, "There are creatures in Shenkuu I have read a little about; sailors believe they have magic to keep their boats aloft."

"And what is this creature?"

"The Quilin." The Draik said plainly.

"Quilin? The... Petpet?"

Masqiv shrugged. "It is written in old manuscripts; I don't know if it is even true."

"But if it is..."

"We'll try to find you one." piped up Zhen. "A 'course, if these things are next to unheard of, no doubt it'll cost you. Good thing you're a pirate again, 'Chuan." She poked her brother in the chest.

His lips curled in a smile. "You, are both too wonderful and your—"

"Aw please, not now." moaned the Darigan Wocky. Masqiv simply looked amused.

Anchuan conceded not to give them any bad poetry, and had to be satisfied with waving goodbye as the two neopets took flight, their leathery wings beating the air around his face.

"Good-bye." he said, with a little wistfulness.

With a decisive clap he returned to his work, not seeing Blue on the far side of the ship, watching silently.


	6. Chapter 6: Concerning Mithril

"Oi. You. Wocky."

Anchuan looked up. "Aye, cap'?

"Go ter the kitchens. You'll begin yer work there."

"What? But I—"

She held up her hand, silencing him. "You are now the cabin boy who assists the chef. Kitchens. Now."

Anchuan gave her a look and nodded, heading below deck. "Goodbye, sun, moon, and stars," he mumbled. "I fear that time may race in earnest before our paths will—"

"An' STOP that POETIC NONSENSE!"

Anchuan grinned as he climbed into the dimly lit kitchen. The only light in it came from the barred window on the ceiling and a large fire sitting in a corner.

"An' wot are ye grinnin' at?"

He gasped and spun around, only to see a mass of blue and black fur. He looked up, and up, and up - to the scowling, scarred face of a mutant Kyrii. The first thing that struck him was the eye, like a marble of scarlet and gold, which contrasted greatly against the blue fur on his face. As Anchuan's gaze started to lower, he caught sight of a mechanical arm with a curious tint in the metal, and a leg of the same fashion.

"Like me parts, lad?" The Kyrii growled, and before the Wocky could act he'd stuck one metallic finger in the Cabin Boy's face. "Take a good look now, newcomer. 'Tis mithril is wot ye see in the sheen. Tch." he scoffed. "As if lads yer age know a mithril alloy from a tin can." he grumbled, and plodded a few steps to a counter at the edge of the kitchen.

Mithril, thought Anchuan with some puzzlement. Then it was like a wave crashed and receded in his mind, leaving with him a certain memory. The cyborg was wrong. He, at least, knew what mithril was, even if most the world didn't. The Wocky was just about to say so when the Kyrii asked him a question.

"Why're ye here, lad?"

"I'm… your new cabin boy."

"Wot?" The mutant turned from the counter to look at him. "Ain't ye a bit old to be a cabin boy?"

Anchuan sighed, nodding. "Cap'n's orders."

The Kyrii made a growling noise. "Wot be yer name, lad?"

"Anchuan."

"Well, An-bo," he said, shortening his name. "If she says it's 'er orders, they be 'er orders." He walked off, returning a few minutes later with his hands behind his back. "I got two new friends for ye, lad."

Anchuan couldn't complain about this one calling him "lad", after all, he was much older than the Wocky. His accent reminded him of some of the neopets up north who liked to drink and dance and eat lots of potatoes. He cocked an eyebrow, and the cook threw him a Swabby and a bucket. "Say 'ello to Mr. Mop, an' Miss Bucket. Now get to work, lad."

While it was not the best position, it was something. After a few initial ups and downs, Anchuan grew accustomed to his demoted rank, and even became content with having to wait and work his way to recognition. Really it was just like being first mate on the Bao Zi Long, following captain's orders, dealing with the unruly crew, except he couldn't order anyone around, and he could live with that.

And thence came the prey.

It was a rather regal-looking ship from Altador, with intricate designs along the bow and a beautiful masthead of the First to Rise. A long line of oars at its side moved back and forth through the water, either by magic or working neopets. Captain W. could see the people on board through her spyglass, but from the looks of it, they had not spotted them. At first she wondered if the lookouts were simply idiots, but upon squinting at the ship's deck, she realized there was a party of some sort. She put away the spyglass and leaned back, staring and thinking.

"What's that, cap'n?" a cheery voice inquired over her shoulder, breaking her line of thought. The Eyrie spun around, knowing exactly who this annoyance was.

"Anchuan. Anchuan," she repeated. "Until yeh so very kindly interrupted me, I was ponderin' that." She shoved the Wocky towards the railing and pointed out to sea.

He squinted. "A boat?"

"A ship." The captain walked to the upper deck.

Anchuan looked around for a spyglass, feeling in his pockets and searching the railing. Blue shook her head and rolled her eyes. He was hopeless. "Here, boy." She tossed him her spyglass.

He caught it, saying a quick thank-you and ignoring her "boy". Putting the glass to his eye, he stayed like that for a moment. "By Fyora..."

That caught the Eyrie's attention. "It's a party ship. Wot, yeh see someone particularly important we might ransom?" Unless there was anything of great worth on board, she saw no value in even boarding it. They might find a good price for the ship itself, but kicking off the passengers and selling any old skiff of Altador's would be a right pain, and she hadn't the time nor patience with dealing in ships.

"No, it's not— Well, it is a party ship, yes, but..." he fell silent.

"But what?" she said. She was becoming annoyed again.

"It's carrying precious cargo, I bet." He collapsed the small telescope with a snap and looked at the captain with an excited apprehension.

"Lemme take a look at that." She snatched the spyglass from him and gazed at the ship, which was getting closer. "Wot makes yeh say it's loaded?"

The Wocky leaned over the railing and pointed. "I think the party is either a farce or like a decoy. The hull that covers the cargo— that bit there— it's the only spot protected by a mithril alloy. No one plates their ship with mithril unless they're protecting something valuable. See the sheen?"

Apparently, she didn't. She looked at him as he were an alien.

"What? I said I could be clever when I wanted to."

Still she stared.

"'A prize as sweet as May awaits'? Mm? Cap'n?"

The Eyrie blinked and looked disbelievingly from right to left. Finally she shook her head and waved off her astonishment. "I hope yer right, Anchuan. Scooter! Fifteen to starboard! Line 'er up to that ship!"

A Yurble Anchuan recognized at the navigator looked at them from the steering wheel. He seemed surprised. "The party boat?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

Blue turned to fully face him. "Scooter, yer forgetting yer place. Starboard, man!" And the Yurble hastily spun the wheel to the right, turning the ship.

"Get the crew ready." She said loudly, walking up to a Jetsam. "Cabin Boy." she called Anchuan. He approached with a ready expression. Her green eyes blinked briefly at him. "You prepare to board, too."

He could not have been more pleased.

* * *

Blue could not have been more disappointed.

After taking the passengers' valuables, the gourmet food, and anything else that would be worth half a doubloon, the divided booty wasn't enough to shine a single shoe. She looked at the water Wocky, whose face was a mask of puzzlement. He stalked off below the Altadorian ship's deck, and she let him. She didn't feel like even seeing him now.

"You people stay put." Blue pointed her scabbard at the passengers in their fancy dress. "My crew: I want yeh to take the loot back to the Nevermore. Two o' yeh do a last sweep o' this ship. Stupid Wocky said there 'ad to be somethin' precious on board..." She narrowed her eyes at the passengers.

Down below, Anchuan was truly at a loss. He walked to the spot of the cargo bay where the mithril plating would be protecting it. There was nothing, just like the rest of the bay. No cargo, besides the banquet food. It didn't make sense. Nobody issued mithril protection unless something was worth protecting. He stood silently in the half-darkness, thinking hard. There was something precious here, but he couldn't see it. He couldn't see it...

He touched in inside of the hull, pressed, and knocked. He tried another spot. Some crew mates were stomping around above; he couldn't hear. He knocked once more, and heard what he was looking for.

"Captain W!" he yelled loudly. "Captain, I've found something!" There was a clamor above deck, and a few seconds later he saw the Eyrie coming down the stairs, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Whatcha got?" she asked skeptically.

"Got a crowbar handy?"

When she shook her head no, he set his lips for half a second and turned back to the hull. After scrabbling over various stretches of the wall, trying to pry the wood planks loose, he let out a sound of frustration. With a long, drawn out breath, he forced his hand slowly in between the wood, water seeping through with much difficulty, and then he shut his eyes tight and jerked his arm back with great force. The wood split and came away with a crack, water splishing quietly onto the floor. Behind the wood lay a narrow space, and stepping forward, he saw lines of crates, all marked "Fragile".

They retrieved the crates, and Anchuan opened one.

"Izzit gold?" Asked one of the pirates eagerly.

"Jewels?"

"They're... Instruments."

Blue looked confusedly at the Wocky and walked over to the crate. "Scientific instruments." She clarified, and picked up a sextant, shaking off bits of straw. "Antique, looks like. And this one's made of gold." Suddenly, she laughed.

"Gold! We've made a pretty penny tonight!" And she punched Anchuan on the shoulder, shooting one grin at him, before ordering her pirates to take the lot on board.

They left the Altador ship with its well-dressed passengers down-trodden and desolate.

"Wot're they lookin' so miserable fer? We coulda taken their ship t'boot." The captain said, and she chuckled. "Anchuan, we're gonna have a feast, with all this gourmet food and the loot we're to sell... Wot?" She caught his face; he was looking slightly apologetic.

"Sorry, cap', I'm not exactly one for gourmet..."

It took her a second to realize what he was saying. "Don't yeh eat solid food, then?"

The Wocky shook his head sadly.

"Well, wot do you eat?"

He nodded up to the sky. "Clouds." He said plainly. She looked at him with her brows raised. "I can live off of regular water or even sea water. If I have to, though." He added quickly, and smiled. "Well, I'll help out Worley with the food and drink, if it please you." The Wocky said, referring to the giant of a mutant Kyrii and backing towards the door to the kitchen. Upon no response from Blue, he gave one last smile, and vanished inside.

Blue took a deep breath and held it, then sighed. Clouds, eh?


	7. Chapter 7: Chaotic Beginnings

A week or two passed since the _Nevermore_ had raided the Altadorian party boat. Anchuan was peeling Clawmatoes when he gathered the courage to ask a question that had been buzzing around in his mind for a while. "Worley…" He began, talking to the cyborg Kyrii that served as the Cook. After he'd gotten to know the him, the mutant Kyrii was easily the Wocky's favorite member of the crew.

"Aye, lad?" He answered, using one of the knives he had stowed in his mechanical arm to chop up onions at an alarming rate.

"I've been on this ship for awhile, wouldn't you say?"

"If yer tryin' to get a promotion, An-bo, yeh've gotta talk to Blue."

"Blue?"

"The cap'n."

"Her name is…? Never mind. But no, that's not it."

"Then wot do ye want, boy?"

"The captain doesn't seem to… like her crew much, does she? I mean… the only people she really tolerates are you and the second mate. Come to think of it," he began, moving a bucket of clawmatoe centers away from the cook's Zomutt. "Does she even _have _a first mate?"

Worley, who had had his back to Anchuan, turned, looking at him with his real eye, "Ye ask too many questions for yer own good, lad."

"Well, does she?"

The Kyrii sighed. "She did. She also don't like this crew, as ye noticed. No, she only likes meself an' Mira, the second mate." Anchuan nodded, knowing she was the only girl on the ship who, besides the captain, had a major rank.

"Well, why not?"

"This en't the _Nevermore's _original crew, An-bo. They were viciously massacred, all the rest of 'em. Only Mira, the Cap'n, and meself remain of her original crew."

"Massacre? Who did it?"

The Kyrii leaned forward, so that he was closer to Anchuan, before whispering, "A notorious band o' pirates. Yeh've heard of 'em no doubt. An evil bunch. They've got witchcraft on their side, and there en't no one who c'n sink 'em. 'Tis ship called the _Duchess Misty's Vengeance._"

Anchuan, who had been nodding engrossed by the story, froze, eyes wide. "Not…"

Worley gave one large nod. "Aye! That's them. The evil crew, captained by the devil hisself," he paused, looking around before saying the name softly, as if saying it would bring a curse with it. "Captain Morgath."

"Really?"

"Aye, lad. And that's who we're after."

"Well," said a loud voice behind them, and both cook and Cabin Boy jumped about a foot into the air. "Isn't this a cozy li'l reverie?"

"Captain!"

The Wocky's sea-green eyes met with the Eyrie's grass-green ones, and suddenly he looked away to his left. He did not want her so see the pity in his face. He knew it would be less than wanted. Instead he stewed in the silence of the kitchen, thinking about what Worley had said. In that silence a feeling grew inside him, and for a moment the Wocky was a restless boy, eager to throw something at the face of a new adversary - Morgath's face. He returned his gaze to the captain's, and his eyes were hard and determined.

Blue gazed at him through half-hooded eyes, and sighed. "I s'pose…" she said slowly. "Yeh would've found out sooner or later. I'd understand if yeh want to leave."

That confused him. "Leave?"

"I didn't pin yeh to be the kind to take on the _Duchess Misty's Vengeance_."

"I…" Was she calling him a coward? He could understand that she thought he lacked maturity, but he had nerve enough to face the _Duchess Misty_. He worked on saying something grand, something awe-inspiring, but words failed him. "I'm not leaving." He managed to say lamely, and again looked down.

"The last part o' the story'd be the escape of me, Mira, an' Worley over there."

Anchuan swallowed, still looking at the floor. "And how _did_ you escape?"

The captain gave him a look, like she wanted very badly to say something, but stayed silent. Finally she inhaled sharply and said, "We jumped, the three of us, and somehow, we made it to shore. Anchuan..." He tilted his face up. "They 'ave dark magic, much worse than Ruse could ever conjure. If we face 'em again…"

"Then we'll measure 'em for their chains. Pirates like that ought to be hung in gibbets and left to rot. I'll bet they have a nice payload, too." And he smiled brightly. "Worried about me, Capitán?"

"Hardly. Worried about yer sanity, more like. Not that I think there's much that head o' yers..."

"And I–" said Worley, moving his massive body and clapping his hands loudly. "...Am worried about these Clawmatoes. Pardon me, Cap'n, but I believe we got some peelin' and choppin' to do."

"Yes… Return to your work. I expect supper in twenty minutes."

"Aye, cap'n." said the Wocky and the Kyrii in one voice. Blue nodded, and stepping swiftly, she left the way she came.

His watery fingers busy once more, Anchuan began mulling over Worley and the captain's story, the restless boy plotting and planning for his enemy's demise.

* * *

Zhenavieve stood with her mother inside the Fanciful Fauna, fidgeting and glancing at the stock of Shenkuu petpets every five seconds.

"Excuse me,_ miss_." said the approaching shopkeeper, a spotted Koi in a bright green kimono. A rather peevish manner showing through her customer-appropriate expression. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You've been here _quite_ a long time, well, you haven't _bought_ anything."

The human smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry; we'll be here just a moment longer. We're looking for an especially rare petpet for my son."

The Koi looked at Zhenavieve in her frock coat and coarse, short hair. "Hmm." She said loftily, while Zhen held her gaze with some menace. The shopkeeper sniffed, slightly deterred, and said, "Very well. But you must leave soon, or I shall have no choice but to call the guards." She moved back towards the front counter.

"Let her try." scoffed the Darigan Wocky, and she eyed the other neopets with their owners, loitering around. "Damn those Quilins! Why can't we just buy one from the Trading Post?"

"Language, Zhen." Her mother's face was stern. "And I told you, they cost millions. We're going to wait for them to restock."

"We've been waiting for hours…" The Wocky huffed a sigh of impatience.

"Wait!" hissed the human under her breath. "They're restocking again." With a creak the back door of the shop opened, revealing a line of neopets holding various crates of petpets. The two scrutinized each of them, until, when the last crate came through, they spotted it.

And the hounds were released.

It was a stampede of both humans and neopets, all trying to haggle with the shop keeper. Zhenavieve's eyes blazed, and she wasted no time kicking and punching her way forward, shouting all the way. "Back, you buzzards! The Quilin is _ours_!" With a final open-palmed strike to a Skeith's chest, she forced him back and reached the counter. She turned, teeth bared, and spread her wings as far as they would go to off the other customers. "If any of you _dare_ touch that Quilin, you lose that hand." They looked at her, this fierce, dangerous beast, and all shuffled back from her flashing eyes.

Cheerily, her mother walked to the stricken shopkeeper, took little time in haggling, and walked by the Darigan Wocky with the Quilin cradled in her arms.

"We'll be leaving now, shopkeep." said the human, smiling at the petpet. Zhenavieve folded her wings and tromped after her, disregarding the throng of people staring at them.

"How much was it?" she asked, holding the door open.

Her mother smiled wider. "50k."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, the Fanciful Fauna shopkeeper thought Zhenavieve was a boy. xD**


	8. Chapter 8: Kanna and a Quilin

Blue scowled at her intertwined fingers, thinking mean thoughts at her crew. Just because the Cabin Boy knew something useful, it did _not_ mean any old party boat was going to be secretly stocked with loot. Her scowl deepened as her Whoot, Scops, tapped at the window to her quarters, bearing a letter in his beak. She flung the window open and the petpet flew in, scattering water droplets across the map she had laid across the table. The Whoot plopped on the corner of the map, plainly exhausted, so Blue briskly untied the letter from his leg and stroked his head. Scops nipped her finger in an affectionate way and flapped to the top of the wardrobe in one corner of the room. Blue frowned as she read whom the letter was from. Kanna? Her old crew mate? She unrolled the piece of parchment, eyes flitting across the sloppily penned note.

_Blue,_

_ Haven't got much time to write this. He's in Krawk Island. I managed to escape for long enough to write to you. I've been his crewmate. He's still alive, terrorized one of the lesser towns on the island and looted it, and I also have reason to believe__  
_

The letter ended there. The rest had been blurred with water and a dried brown substance that looked suspiciously like blood. For a moment Blue stood and held the letter, as if it were a dry leaf and would crumble at the next wind. Shock etched into her face, she felt her heart humming, buzzing, falling through her stomach. She read it again. And again. It was sloppy and hard to decipher, but she knew that writing. More than that, there was only one person who would send a letter like this...

Another sharp tap on glass snapped her from her thoughts. Slowly, walked to the window, and for the second time that day, a petpet flew into her quarters. This one was less ruffled than her Whoot, and acted with an almost regal importance when it held its beak with another letter.

She gingerly took the note, and the Naleap flew out. Blue closed the window and scanned the exposed part of the parchment. It was in the Shenkuu language, and addressed to the newest Cabin Boy. She unfolded the note and read the three words painted on it. _We've got it._

The Eyrie blinked, confused, then blinked again, briefly recalling something. She sighed and sat heavily in her chair, one of the letters tucked into her pocket, the other clasped in her hand for the Wocky. Two Wockies stood in a small picture frame on her wall, one fire, the other, magma. Behind them stood a smiling human girl. The Wocky hadn't just been her crewmate, and the captain brushed tears from her eyes as she realized her sister was still alive.

* * *

Anchuan frowned at the note, trying not to look sleepy in the slightest when standing before the captain's desk. The sun had only just risen, and unfortunately, any semblance of wakefulness was hampered by the slow wit of his morning brain. "'We have it'? What's that supposed to mean? Have what?"

"What're yeh askin' me fer?" The Eyrie sat in a chair, fingers crossed on the mahogany desk. She had already much pieced together the meaning of the note herself. "I assume it's from yer siblings. They paid yeh a visit, didn't they?"

He looked confusedly at her. "Siblings...? Oh! Zhen, but Masqiv's not... Well... Hmm. But the Quilin! Right!" Rapidly he read the three-word note again. "They got it! Wow!"

Blue rolled her eyes at the Wocky for the umpteenth time. _How_ he had managed to figure out the puzzle on the party ship... "And _wot_ could y'need a Quilin for?" she inquired, eyebrow arched, but she guessed what he intended to do.

Suddenly the Cabin Boy seemed very meek. "Oh, well... I wanted it for the ship. I thought it'd be good for the ship. 'Cause they're supposed be really—"

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck, and all." She cut him off with a wave of her hand and a small scoff. "I don't want it bein' a problem fer the rest o' the crew, a'ight? The petpet's yer responsibility."

Anchuan's head bobbed up and down. "Of course, cap', I—"

But again he was cut off, this time by a green spark. It popped into being and shimmered slightly in the corner of his eye, fading as he turned quickly to see it. The Wocky stood perplexed, because he had seen this spark before. It was magic of a certain Draik's.

And in the middle of the captain's quarters, a flame grew and grew; it's flames olive-tinted, causing both captain and cabin boy to squint in the sudden light. When it had diminished, a Darigan Wocky was standing next to a mutant Draik, the former smiling wryly.

"I wouldn't be makin' any promises yet, man. You haven't even _seen_ the thing yet." At her words, a blue and red petpet darted around her wings, shrilled once, and started to observe the room with sharp emerald eyes.

Captain W., now standing, watched the creature fly and hover across her cabin, its tendril-like whiskers waving delicately. While the neopets greeted each other, it stopped at a small shelf, looking at the titles incomprehensibly.

"He doesn't look like a problem." Anchuan said.

Masqiv laughed softly. "He's good _now_ because he's curious. Wait until he becomes bored."

"_And _because Masqiv's here." added the Darigan Wocky. "I think it's because he has magic. The little beast makes nothing but trouble when _I'm_ with it." She frowned slightly. "Don't even try to insult it. Just makes things worse for you... Shocksie May, though, _she's_ the one that can teach it a lesson or two."

"Your fire Kazeriu?" asked Anchuan, a laugh threatening behind his voice.

"Wait. All of you." came a thunder of command, and everyone looked at Blue, even the Quilin. "Wot I wanna know is, how the _hell_ yeh both got in 'ere." Her eyes flicked from Zhenavieve to Masqiv.

It was the Draik that answered, after taking a raspy breath. "Of course. I'm sorry; I don't think I ever properly introduced myself, Captain. My name is Masqiv, and as for how we appeared on your ship..." He took another long breath. "I put a seal on your vessel when I visited Anchuan, many days ago. That way we could come to you at anytime without—"

"Masqiv. Y'seem to be the more reasonable one outta you three, so I'll speak to yeh pleasantly. No one casts _anything _on the Nevermore without my knowin'. 'Specially if it means they c'n board any time o' their choosin'."

The mutant Draik closed his eyes and bowed as well as he could in his form. "I apologize. It was for Anchuan's sake that I didn't tell you, in case he ever needed rescue..." He looked sideways at the water Wocky.

The cabin boy seemed just as displeased as the captain. "I told you I'd made my peace."

"And I should have believed you." Masqiv straightened up and smiled at the Wocky, then turned his green and cracked head to Blue. "I'll gladly remove the seal if you wish, Captain, though it only allows me to teleport into this room. You'll know when I arrive, and I would not come without warning, with exception to emergencies."

Blue studied him for a moment. "And yer the only one that c'n work it?"

"It is _my_ seal, yes."

From behind her desk she peered at all three of them, the pugnacious sister, her nuisance of a brother, and the solemn mage. "All right. Not sure I know why... but I'll trust yeh, let y'have yer seal 'ere, maybe it'll come in useful one day. Though I doubt it..." She added in a murmur, rummaging through a drawer and finally putting away their letter. Masqiv nodded his thanks in response.

Zhenavieve sniffed loudly. "Well, if that's it..." She glanced at the Quilin, which was still gazing at the blue Eyrie. "You know, I bet he wouldn't be trouble if the captain ordered 'im around. Quilins are supposed to be really intelligent, able to learn how to understand speech and even read 'n stuff. If my dolt of a brother can learn to behave by you, so can the petpet."

"Who says Anchuan behaves?" said Blue, but her beak was framed in a smile. "Have you named it?"

"No, we don't even know if it's a he or a she - that's why we call it 'it'. We thought we'd leave all that to 'im." The Wocky grinned at her brother and stepped beside Masqiv. "We'll be going now."

"It was a pleasure meeting you." said the Draik to the captain, and to Anchuan he bowed his head a little.

"Bye, 'Chuan." Zhenavieve smiled. With a roar, a bright green flame burst forth, and they vanished.

Anchuan let out a big huff of air when they'd gone. "Personally, I think it's male..." He said, staring at the Quilin. The edge of his mouth was about to curl and stretch to his ears at any moment. "Would you like to name it?"

Blue sat behind her large desk, the Quilin curled up in her lap, fast asleep. This petpet, though he belonged to Anchuan, had presently decided to stay with Blue. She had the uncanny feeling it knew she was deeply troubled. It kept looking at her with sympathetic, thoughtful eyes... Or maybe she was imagining it. Once she had dubbed him "Zeiko", he hadn't left her quarters. Scops seemed to get along with the other petpet fine, and the Eyrie supposed that was a good thing. She sighed and leaned forward, examining the map that lay on the table with a determined interest. If her calculations were correct, they should reach Krawk Island by nightfall and still have time enough to stock up before they made their departure to search for the _Vengeance_.


End file.
